


Paper Window Dreams

by Underscores



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3455591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underscores/pseuds/Underscores
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where a tattoo links you to your soul mate, in which Jean doesn't get what he expected and what starts out sour, softens into a resolve to make the overly kind hearted Marco fit to live in this cruel world. Somewhere along the lines of Jean's plans, an inconvenience and nuisance turn out to be something much, much more. </p>
<p>The tale about love and loss. About wanting to be the moon to light up his darkest times. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Also, POP CULTURE! (yay.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper Window Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this AU is inspired by a plot from Wattpad and I hope you will like it :) Another disclaimer: I do not own Isayama's attack on titan or his characters.

My aunt once bought me a cooking book for a housewarming gift,

I can’t remember ever having used it for anything but a sturdy drawing surface, but that says more about me than her taste in gifts for a 19-year-old slob, I guess. This story however, is not about a cast aside cooking book, nor is it about my aunt… it is not even about me. Not really. This is about another entity entirely, you can call this story what you’d like; a tragedy, a romantic comedy, a ledger full of sins-- I don’t care. I don’t even care what you choose to do with all the information I am about to give you.

I don’t care about much anymore.

To fast forward the introductions, Hi, my name is Jean Kirstein and I'm about to tell you all about love and loss. But yet again, this story is not about me, this story is about a freckled wonder that got let down by everyone. One Marco Bodt that had such strong faith in humanity that I had to knock some sense into his head, even now, wherever he is, I am not sure if he quite understand;

You cannot reach out for the stars without either burning your hands or fall on your ass in your attempt to pursue them.

Marco was and always has been, a piss-poor learner.

It wouldn't surprise me if he's out there, stars getting tangled in his hair whenever he plays in the sky whilst he's smiling down at me saying,

_“See Jean? Everything turned out all right!”_

I would be a much better human being if I could say the thought of him in a better place is a consolation…

 

But it is _not_.

 

This is the story about Marco Bodt, his story-- our story.

About building a world around someone unable to stand still-- About how stars do not shine without darkness.


End file.
